To Be Your Winter Knight
by xxwhite-firexx
Summary: When an accident occurred that granted the royal heiress the power of Ice, Jack Frost was given the responsibility of watching over Princess Elsa of Arendelle. It never occurred to Jack that she would be the one to melt the ice surrounding his lonely heart. Things, however, get more complicated when Elsa ascends to the throne. Then, there's Pitch Black with his own set of plans.


**_Author's Note: So, I just recently watched Frozen and after going through Tumblr and seeing all the Jack Frost x Elsa fanart, I just had to jump ship. Seriously. These two are just... there are no words. I've finally found a new OTP (at least in the animated CGI movie department). I am seriously planning to make a full list as to why these two NEED to be together, and I sincerely hope Disney and Dreamworks can make a crossover just for these two. But, while that's not happening, we'll just have to settle with fanfiction. -sobs- _**

**_Readers who've read my other fanfiction (The Devil's Fruit), don't worry. I haven't given up on that story, yet. I just wanted to take a break, though, and enjoy other fandoms. :) The next chapter is still currently in the works. If you're into Jack x Elsa (and I'm guessing you are, considering that you're reading this), I hope you'll also enjoy this as much. It's a completely different writing style, different type of plot and I promise it's a lot more reader-safe in content compared to TDF. _**

**_To make this clear, though, this story deviates from the plot of both Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. It'll feature Powerful!Jack Frost, In Control! Elsa and maybe some other things that play along with a "What If?" Scenario. You'll probably spot a few differences just from reading this first chapter._**

**_Well, that's it, I guess! And, I hope you enjoy!_**

_**Pairings: Jack Frost x Elsa, Kristoff x Anna**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Rise of The Guardians. I don't own Frozen. I don't even own that beautiful cover image for this fanfiction. Minus a few scenes taken from the canon story lines, at least I can say I own the majority of the plot. _**

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Jack Frost_

His eyes snapped open, and it took him a few mere seconds to become aware of everything in his surroundings. Large pine trees were coated with layers of ice, and not a single speck of earth could be seen from under the blankets of pure white snow on the ground. The shape of barren branches outlined the night sky where a large full moon casted its radiance against the dark. A chilly air swept past him, and he knew that it should have raised the tiny hairs on his skin, but it didn't.

He took a sharp breath. It felt like forever since the last time he actually did. He could even feel the cold air swirling within him.

_"Jack Frost."_

Someone was there, and suddenly, fear shook him to the core. The identity of the unknown stranger wandering in the dark felt far from human, and this being scared him more than the fact that he was actually _floating _above a frozen pond.

Glancing down and seeing the region of broken ice which led to dark watery depths, he arrived at the strange conclusion that he actually _emerged _from the said pond.

"_Your name._"

Something—instinct, maybe—was telling him that the voice was coming from above, and his eyes returned to the sight of the moon. It was so big and bright, outshining the neighboring stars that was scattered across the distance. He felt _comforted_ by the luminous presence, as if the moon itself was an old friend who waited until the nighttime in order to greet him hello. Whatever was happening at the moment, he could say that he felt more at ease now.

_"Your name is Jack Frost." _

He could feel the air against his back, and slowly, he felt himself descending. Jack Frost—as the moon just called him—felt the tips of his toes touch the icy water, but he didn't submerge. One look down, and he saw the shattered ice quickly reform into a smooth surface. Intricate patterns of ice, not unlike flowers, trailed from where his bare feet stood.

That he was confused was an understatement. Jack stared at his hands. They were as pale as the snow on the ground. Then, he stared at the moon again.

It remained silent.

It bothered Jack to think that he might have been hearing things, but not for long as a slight smile formed between his lips. Although everything seemed so surreal, he was confident that this wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

He took a step. He almost slipped on the ice, but luckily, he managed to catch his footing. His head switched back and forth to survey the area, but he stopped when he felt his feet kick something solid. A loud clatter broke through the silence, and Jack immediately looked down, finding a tall and abandoned wooden stick.

_Staff, _he mentally corrected himself. To him, it looked more than some fallen tree branch. One end of the piece of wood was shaped into an oddly curled hook, and the carvings appeared quite smooth. Out of curiosity, Jack poked it with his toe, and he nearly jumped when he saw frost bite through the wood.

Only two things appeared plausible to Jack at the moment—either he was in some bizarre dream where he actually forgot his own name or he was an ice sorcerer of some sort. He honestly preferred the latter.

He bent down to pick up the staff, and grasping it, he felt a surge of power rushing through his fingertips. He nearly dropped the staff as sparks of blue crackled in the air. The pointed end found its way towards the ice floor, and from there, Jack noticed more frosty patterns swirling across the surface. He couldn't help but also notice that the frosted wooden cracks of the staff glowed a bright blue hue just from his very touch.

_Definitely not a dream,_ he thought while grinning with intrigue. He approached the nearest tree.

To his discovery, water was not the only thing he could freeze. From the touch of his staff, tree barks froze, and each step he took formed a trail of ice. Ideas started popping in his mind, and Jack began to dash across the lake, laughter escaping from him as he worked this newly found magic on the ice. As if actually skating, he spun at the very center, using the staff to produce more frozen patterns on the slippery floor. Then, he circled the lake, turning trees crystal white.

Again, he could feel the strange, powerful sensation coursing through his veins as he willed the ice to form, but it was no longer limited to just his fingers. The power was swelling inside his very being, and it struck him as ironic that in contrast to the cold ice he created, he felt warm. He also felt so light with the wind blowing through his face and sweeping back his short, white hair. He never thought he could be this fast.

As he was already gliding through the ice, a powerful gust of wind blew. Jack yelped when he was literally swept off his feet and carried along with the strong draft. The next thing he knew, Jack found himself floating. He gazed down, seeing the entire lake glistening with the flowery frost, and he would have celebrated over the fact that he was actually _flying _had the wind not suddenly stopped blowing. Jack screamed as gravity gave into his weight, and he plummeted back down to earth. Luckily, a large thick tree branch was able to catch him before anything _serious _could have happened. Jack ended up laughing out with relief.

_Well, _he thought, _it could do with a little work. _

From the distance, he could hear the sound of music and laughter, and it felt like the echoes rode with the wind just to reach his ears. He carefully straightened up, looking towards that direction and catching a collection of lights. He thought of warm campfires and even old glass lanterns lighting up people's homes while staring at them. He could even make out the snow-decked rooftops and the thin puffs of smoke that rose from cobblestone chimneys. He could tell that the village wasn't a large one, but there were people, and that's what mattered.

Other than the fact that he knew his name—and that was because the moon told him so—he had no idea of who he really was and where he was. Where did he even come from? From the bottom of the lake? Even he couldn't believe that he was born from ice-cold water. Did he have any family or friends? Anyone who knew him at all? No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't remember a thing, and he wasn't willing to wait for the moon to speak up again. No, if he went to the village, perhaps _someone _would recognize him.

The wind was starting to pick up again, and Jack wanted to fly. His feet have already left the wood.

It occurred to Jack that he had some affinity with the cold winds which carried him as he drifted. He also realized that he must still be in his baby steps in terms of flying. It took much of his concentration to command the winds to stay with him, and even then, his altitude was anything but steady. He almost lost his balance, shifting between left and right a couple of times, and it was a major relief to him when he finally arrived at the village entrance. While his landing was anything but smooth—falling a couple of inches from the air, landing face smack on the ground and further stumbling in the process of getting up—it was much better than simply crashing down again.

Jack guessed right. The village was small, and a few campfires lit the area. Perhaps it was because he was an ice sorcerer that he felt his skin tingling in sensitivity against the warmth. Still in high spirits over the fact that he just flew, he laughed while brushing off a bit of snow that gathered on his shoulders before approaching the first person he saw. He waved, but the woman dressed in her winter outfit said nothing, only passing him by.

"Hello!" He greeted politely with a small wave as another woman approached, but she also didn't respond to him as she walked off briskly. _I guess she was told to never talk to strangers_, Jack immediately reasoned. Of course, this didn't dampen his spirits just yet.

"Hello!" He tried again, but the man must have been busy. He strode with purpose and without a single word or glance towards him.

This time, he tried to approach someone himself. "Good evening, ma'am. Ma'am?" But, the kindly looking woman talking to her companion did not give him a single regard. Jack was starting to think that the village people weren't very welcoming to strangers.

A dog was barking. Jack turned, seeing a small brown dog that just ran past him. A boy—his owner, without a doubt—giggled while chasing after it. Jack beamed, as he knelt towards the boy's height. "Oh, uh, excuse me. Can you tell me where I a—" The boy, however, didn't answer, and Jack couldn't believe his eyes when he just saw the boy literally go _through _him.

The boy wasn't the only one. Every person that Jack bumped into by accident simply walked through him, and whenever it happened, Jack would watch his body vanish into a translucent blue smoke before morphing back into solid form. It was an irony, even, that another's touch caused Jack to shiver.

In hindsight, Jack began to realize that he no longer cared for his powers and that he'd rather believe all of this to be some horrible dream that he'd eventually wake up from. At least, by waking up to reality, he would know for sure that he was _real_. But, sadly, no matter how much he willed for it, no matter how many times he pinched himself and blinked, there was no bright sun to wake him up from the nightmare. With one last look towards the villagers—not that they could grant him one in return—he turned back, and with his wooden staff, he started towards the woods.

_This _was Jack's reality, and he had to accept it.

Aimlessly, Jack kept on walking. For how long, he didn't know, but the long trail of ice that he left behind told him that he went far. He actually considered flying again, and the frozen lake was the first place he thought of going to. He really had nowhere else to go. But, in the end, he opted not to. Flying somehow lost all of its appeal.

It began to snow.

At first, snowflakes fell in different shapes and sizes, but Jack ignored it. His mind was twisting and turning in frustration over whatever curse was inflicted upon him. Then, the clouds began to gather, and the winds became harsher. The amount of snow wasn't merciful, either. If it were any other time, Jack would have stopped to wonder if his mood had any connection with the sudden change in weather, but now, he only looked towards the sky with a bitter glare.

Behind the clouds hid the moon, and its silhouette maintained its usual silence and reserve. Disconnected from the rest of the world that continued to turn without him. If this was a joke, Jack thought, it was one made with bad taste. At the back of his mind, he could already imagine the moon taunting him from its heavenly spot.

"Go ahead. Tell me something," Jack growled. It was a direct order. Not a request.

His only reply came from the howling winds. Everywhere he looked now, it was all covered in white.

"You talked to me back there! I know you did! You told me my name! Can't you tell me anything else?"

_His _storm continued to blizzard. He even swore he could hear the trunks of pine trees beginning to crack.

"Just tell me something!" he screamed, _"Anything_! Why can't anyone see me?"

"Haha, don't you worry," a gruff voice spoke, "No one sees at first." A huge hand fell on his shoulder, and as a quick reflex, Jack pulled away. He spun back, pointing his staff at the intruder as a warning.

"Who are you?" Jack spat.

"Someone who can see you," the man before him answered with a toothy grin, "And, you are Jack Frost?"

His words were enough to catch him off guard. "You know my name?"

"I know many names! All part of the job. Besides, Man in Moon told me so."

"Wait. Man in Moon? You talk to him?"

"No, no. Manny talks to _us_." At this, Jack lowered his staff, eyeing the stranger closely.

This man was large in every aspect. Large height. Large build. Large hands. Large belly which was popping from his black trousers and checkered waistband. He had a large sized getup consisting of a black fur hat and a matching red and black fur coat. Even his large white beard grew too far from his chin. His stature was enough to intimidate, and Jack would have thought that he was a simple woodsman, but instead of the typical axe, he noticed him carrying two huge swords. His sleeves were partially rolled up, and Jack could make out tattooed arms—one bearing the words "Naughty," and the other with "Nice."

Jack couldn't suppress the incoming snort. "Who are you supposed to be? Santa Claus?"

"You can call me 'North,' for Nicholas St. North," North chuckled.

Jack wasn't sure if the one before him had a few screws loose, but if this person was the only one who could see him, he might as well play pretend. "So, am I on the naughty list?"

"Naughty? Ha! You hold record. Especially since you just froze my entire sled to the ground, and I tell you—I thought my sled was already frost proof." He pointed his thumb backwards, and Jack skirted around him in order to get a better look.

Indeed, there was North's giant sleigh, and it was rooted to the ground by the large amount of ice that somehow managed to freeze a great portion of the legs. In closer observation, Jack wondered how eccentric the Spirit of Christmas was in order to build his sleigh with the most complex metal contraptions. Then, there were those additional extensions that stretched outwards. Were those supposed to be_ wings_? It was nothing like Jack's ever seen before, and it seemed that it was _his _ice that caused the parts to malfunction. Even the tall reindeers that coached the sleigh seemed to be whining with discomfort. Weren't reindeers meant to adapt to this type of weather?

Jack wanted to rub his eyes.

"If those were horses, they would have died from the frostbite. What more children from the nearby villages? I can tell that your ice is not just _any _ice," North commented before turning to him, "Well, I see you. Be a good boy now and stop the blizzard."

Jack blinked. "I can?"

"Course!" he crossed his arms, "You're Jack Frost!"

"I don't know how."

"It all begins with a single wonderful thought. Think, Jack."

And so Jack did. He closed his eyes and began to imagine a clear night with calming winds. It would be nice and cool for anyone who would like to step into the outdoors and catch the night's breath. There would be no blizzard like this. Only a gentle snow, and then the children—Jack paused, trying to imagine different faces—the children would laugh as they'd build snowmen and form snow angels under the stars. He even thought of the sleigh, thawed from the ice and flying across the sky so that North could deliver all his presents on time.

"You did it," and Jack opened his eyes, meeting a pleased looking North, "You stopped your own blizzard." In his hand, the staff emitted a faint glow of light. Jack stared at this and then he tilted his head up to see for himself.

North was right. The strength of the blizzard was fading into a simple fall of snow, and the clouds above were slowly parting to reveal the shape of the moon once more. Jack glanced at the sleigh, and it surprised him that the magical ice he conjured was quickly thawing out.

Father Christmas then clapped his hands, chuckling. "Well, I'm not here to give presents. I'm here to find you. Now, hop on the sleigh. Everyone likes the sleigh!" He gave Jack a rough yet encouraging pat on the back.

Jack raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You do realize that I just met you."

"Yes," the jolly old man nodded, "But, you don't want to spend around three to four centuries in isolation because no child can see you, do you?"

Jack strode towards the sleigh. "Point taken. Just don't make me into one of your little elves, and we'll be fine."

"Ha!" North barked out loud while following, "That's funny! Course I won't!"

He jumped in, taking his seat as North did the same, and other than the sleigh edges itself, Jack noticed that there was nothing for him to actually hold onto. He began to wonder how safe this sleigh really was.

_Worse comes to worst_, Jack thought as North cracked the leashes and the sleigh began to move, _I could always fly._ He also considered freezing his own hand to the sleigh. The severe cold was not a problem to him, at least.

Despite the obvious lack of safety, a bumpy start, and even a few stomach-churning motions in the air, Jack had to give North some credit. He was actually _enjoying _the ride. It was fast, exhilarating, and it allowed Jack to enjoy the feeling of the winter wind surrounding him once more. With a good measure of balance, he sat on the edge of the sleigh, looking down at the forests, mountains and small towns below.

It struck him as funny that the world appeared to be sleeping without realizing that Santa Claus was just right above them.

They didn't even know that he himself existed.

"Are we ghosts?" Jack didn't think he actually said his thoughts out loud until he saw North shaking his head. "Not ghosts. Much more than that."

Jack tilted his head thoughtfully. "I can tell that this might be a long story."

"Then, we'll just cut the wishy-washy," North waved, "Long story short—I'm a guardian, and you, Jack Frost, have been chosen to be guardian, too. By Man in Moon."

First, the ice powers, then the flying, and the people walking through him and then the fact that he was actually _riding _Santa Claus' sleigh. Now, he's some sort of guardian chosen by a chunk of floating rock? "And, I'm _suppose_ to believe this." It was almost laughable.

Nicholas St. North beamed ecstatically. "It's destiny," he said it simply, and Jack had nothing to say after that.

* * *

"I wish you would tell me more," Jack mumbled under his breath as he continued to watch the moon, "Anything that can give me a clue. I must be doing something wrong."

He knew that this was going to be the start of another monologue, and he wondered why he hasn't stopped trying yet. The Man in the Moon has always kept his secrets, and he knew how to keep them. It's been how many years since he became a guardian? Five? Ten? Already close to a decade and he was still left in the dark.

"I'm doing everything I can. You should know that. You're always up there, watching."

And, the Moon had no right to deny this, Jack believed. He's already lost count of the many times he's created snow days for children, the number of snowmen, snow angels and snowballs that were made, the lakes he froze for both skating and sledding…

"You _put _me here. North said it was destiny. That means that I have something special in me."

Every guardian had a center, North once told him. Something he or she puts into the world, something that is protected in children. The other guardians already knew theirs. It was obvious from what they do.

North's was Wonder. He always spoke of how his eyes saw the wonder in everything—from the lights in the trees to the magic that floated in the air.

Sandy protected their dreams, and his golden sand always ensured that their nights were filled with peace as they slept.

Bunnymund—_the Kangaroo_, as Jack liked to call him—was the Guardian of Hope. Easter, as he always mentioned, was about new beginnings which were represented by the opening of each egg.

And, then there's Tooth who protected children's most important memories of childhood through their baby teeth.

But, Jack? What—with all the power of ice and snow that even caused unnatural blizzards—did he actually protect? He was on the verge of thinking that the Kangaroo was right, and it was some sort of a miracle that he wasn't fading yet.

"I just need a sign," _What if this was all a mistake?_ "It would mean a lot to me." _What if I wasn't really a guardian?_

"Jack." It was not the voice that he was hoping for, but it was better than another pointless monologue. Jack stood up from his spot on the highest point of Tooth Palace, looking over his shoulder to see the Tooth Fairy fluttering closer. In her hands, he could see her holding a golden case that tinkled the sound of bells.

Jack's eyes dodged hers. "Tooth, please don't tell me you heard all of that."

"Well, better me than Bunny," he heard her say, "But, don't worry. I won't tell. I may not be the Man in the Moon, but I might have something that could help." With this, Tooth handed Jack the tiny golden box, and Jack shook this gently, hearing the tiny little rings it produced.

"Isn't this some kid's memories?" He studied it further, only stopping when he saw the face of the child painted at the bottom edge. That child looked _exactly _like him—only with chocolate brown eyes and hair instead of his own silvery white locks and icy blue orbs.

"It was, but that child grew up, and—" He looked up when Tooth didn't finish, and he noticed her slightly biting her lip, "Jack, you do know that you were human once, right?"

"You mentioned it once." Freshly after joining the Guardians, it was no secret that Jack had a stroke of amnesia, and it was a shock to Jack when Tooth told him that he was once human.

"I finally found your old memories, and I'm sorry it took this long. I was looking at the wrong places," then Jack noticed a hint of sadness that lingered in the fairy's eyes as she continued, "It's harder to find the memories of children who—who died."

He felt a large stone fall inside his stomach. He could feel his mouth turn dry. "I _died_?"

Tooth nodded, giving Jack's hand a small tight squeeze before pulling away. "I'm giving you this so you could remember everything about your past. Maybe if you do remember, then you'll be able to find your center." After he expressed his thanks, Tooth left, and he appreciated that she considered his need for space. Jack gave the golden box one last look before he decided to open it.

At first, it began to sparkle. Then, different beams of light shone from its opening. Jack was stunned, suddenly seeing a string of memories flashing before his eyes, and somehow, he stood, watching a replay of his entire life. In an instant, he began to remember everything again. Everything until the very day he died. He even remembered the last thing he saw before everything in his world went dark as he descended towards the bottom of the cold frozen lake.

He remembered seeing the moon.

* * *

Tooth always had the best intentions in mind, North thought, but for all of her kindness and compassion, the fairy might have lacked in the ability of foresight.

But, then again, Jack was smart, and North knew that he'd eventually ask for the memories. So, who was Tooth to deny him that which she has always protected in children?

With a sigh of resignation, North began to work. Christmas was in almost a month's time, and there were still a lot of toys to be made. The yetis couldn't work without a basis to work on. He obtained a block of ice from his storage and picked up his carving tools. In his mind, he thought of the image of a galloping horse, and from there, he began to sculpt.

And, as he did so, the imaginary horse faded into the background as his mind drifted towards the thought of the younger winter guardian.

From that very moment when he met him in the middle of that cold winter storm, North already knew that there was something indeed special in the boy, and with or without knowing his center, Jack Frost was capable of many things. It sent shivers down North's spine, thinking of what would happen if _Pitch _approached Jack first instead of him. It would have spelled doom—not just for children but also for the rest of the world.

Not to say that Jack was prone to evil deeds and must be trained to be good. He may have a large streak for mischief—and if North had to be completely honest, Jack would have made the top spot on his 'naughty' list—but the boy had a good heart, and throughout the years, he could not help but become fond of his presence in the workshop. While North provided the air of magical wonder through the toys he invented, Jack was the one who added the fun and laughter for everyone within the halls. Naughty pranks aside, everyone loved Jack.

If there was anything that North was concerned with, though, it would be Jack's powers. For all the wisdom that the Man in the Moon possessed, North couldn't help but think that he might have overdone it this time.

There were times when Jack didn't need to roam around the world in order to spread snow days, and while he lived at the Pole, North gave him permission to visit any place he desired. During those slow and idle days—when even he was getting tired of picking snowball fights with yetis and freezing a couple of elves "by accident"—Jack continued to hone his powers, and North was the one who saw his progress. His flying capabilities reached the point of effortlessness, and the little sprite moved so fast that even Bunnymund felt the need to compete, but the flying tricks and Jack's quick reflexes were nothing compared to the level of ice manipulation he achieved.

North never saw anything like it in his long life. To him, it was a miracle seeing how the arctic winds were Jack's to command.

He kept picking on the ice in front of him, carving out the lines of a tall mane. If he were Jack, though, he knew that he'd just do away with the tools. If he were Jack, all he would need was one simple thought. North has already seen what it could create—ice of all shapes and sizes, towering frosted walls and pillars, snowstorms that appeared endless, a frozen replica of his toy factory, and a touch that could freeze an entire being. He even recalled a time when a tiny snowman appeared in the workshop, and it shocked everyone present because it was literally walking and _asking _for warm hugs. It was his greatest trick. Jack couldn't stop himself from laughing for days.

Then, he found out about his memories, and like any boy who grew up, Jack became more distant. The tray of cookies and hot chocolate they would often share became half-eaten as North saw him less and less. Then, one day, Jack vanished from the Pole with only a note, saying that he'd come back.

The only reason why North hadn't searched the entire globe himself for the young guardian was because Sandy was able to look into Jack's own dreams, and that's when North realized what Jack truly longed for.

Everyday, Jack would watch over his family and friends—loved ones who could never even see or hear him—while neglecting most of his duties as a guardian in the process. Despite that, North was patient. While he may never understand Jack's situation completely—his family and friends already went ahead of him by the time he became a guardian—that didn't mean he wasn't sympathetic. He gave him his space. He felt that Jack needed time to readjust.

Using a chisel to shape the eyes, North wondered if leaving him was _really _the right thing. In retrospect, perhaps he should have been there for him as time continued.

As the days would pass and his family continued to age while Jack remained stuck in time.

When a large tree fell on top of his father on that one day when Jack decided to uphold his duties in the other side of the world.

When one day, his mother collapsed from an unknown disease and died.

When he all his friends died as young soldiers in a war between kingdoms.

There was a loud crack. North eyed the frozen stallion piece in his hand, and he realized that he must have pierced it too hard. It was already deformed with a large dent on the forehead. He scraped it aside and began to work on a new piece of ice.

Earlier this year was when North saw him in the North Pole again. That day, his sister, Emma, died, and the pain and trauma sent Jack into a state of delirium.

_"S-She fell off a horse, North! It—It happened too fast, I-I didn't know what to do!" _

_"Jack." _

_"She fell on her head. D-Died within minutes, and—and I couldn't save her! Not this time!" _

_"Jack, stay calm. Pull yourself together!" _

_But, Jack wasn't listening, and North was starting to fear the winds that banged against the glass windows. The yetis and the elves were already evacuating from the room in fear of being frozen. "I-I tried to catch her, but she just went right through me!" The glass shattered, and the cold harsh winds blew inside the workshop. _

_"Jack!" North bellowed as the blizzard roared, "Calm down! Think good thoughts!" He trudged against the winds, trying to make his way towards the younger guardian. _

_"If—If only I was believed in, I—" Jack choked, "Her eyes were still open. I-I couldn't even close them for her! I couldn't close the eyes of my parents! My friends! No one!" _

_"JACK FROST!" That moment, he grabbed onto his shoulders, and suddenly, North felt raw power that he thought would have burned his fingers. A flash of light blinded his eyes, and the next thing he saw, the entire floor and all of the walls in the room were completely covered in ice. The winds, however, stopped, and everything became quiet. _

_Jack stared, finally realizing what he just did. Then, slowly, shamefully, he looked at North and spoke with trembling words. _

_"Am I—Am I really a guardian?" _

North remembered only telling him one thing. He told him that he needed to believe.

He wanted Jack to believe just as much as North believed in him.

After that near-disaster, Jack left the Pole again, but his depression had not faded. On that particular spring, the entire Europe suffered a severe winter storm that rivaled the cold of Antarctica, and sad to say, it was a terrible year. Many who were not fortunate to own thick furs died from the frost, and to Bunnymund's misfortune, no one had a particularly good Easter that year.

By the time Jack was ready to face them again—as North welcomed him back with open arms and while Sandy and Tooth consoled him—Bunny was the first to prove that he could carry a grudge.

_"Look, you little piece of frost bite," Bunny jabbed his boomerang against Jack's chest, "If you want to ruin someone's season, ruin your own. __**Not **__Easter. Do you realize how many eggs went to waste because of you? How many children didn't get to celebrate Easter because of your blasted snow? How many people __**died?**_"

_Jack's lips curled, but he said nothing. His eyes were trained towards his bare feet. Tooth kept quiet, placing a hand on his shoulder for support. She shot a stern glare at Bunny who ignored it. _

_From the corner of his eyes, he could see Sandy quietly shivering in one corner, a tiny portion of his body turning blue, and North could sense the room getting colder by the second. "Bunny, Bunny!" He waved, going in between them and ushering for the Easter Bunny to put down his weapon, "You should try to be more understanding for our friend. He's going through hard times." _

_"Oh, yeah, mate? Remind me to tell you that when Christmas comes, and you can't even get past the North Pole because of some freak blizzard blocking your way." _

And, North had a sinking feeling that that would be the case. It was already winter, and as early as the first days of November, the first couple of blizzards already struck. The weather was erratic for the majority of the year, and people were starting to become afraid.

Perhaps, without knowing it, Jack may have helped Pitch by accident, and that was another source of worry for North. He could feel it in his belly. Even after what happened during the Dark Ages, Pitch wasn't completely gone. He knew he'd come back, and perhaps the Man in the Moon knew it, too.

That's why he chose Jack.

North paused from his work when the elves came in with his tray of cookies. He placed aside his tools and picked up a chocolate chip flavor to munch on. Phil—or rather, Big Foot—also arrived to pass him the newly updated list of children's names in the register. He gave it a quick scan before adding it to his stack of files.

Besides a few children who've made it to the "Nice" List—and some unfortunate children who switched to "Naughty"—a few children have been born as of today. While picking on an oatmeal bite and then resuming his work, North briefly recalled the names of a few. One of them happened to a royal. Princess Elsa of Arendelle? Was that right? North shrugged as he repeated the process of creating the ice stallion. He'd look into it later.

After all, whether she would grow up to be naughty or nice, she was just one among the other children who were born today.

Born on this day, during a year of mysterious ice and snow.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So, yeah. Here's my first shot at a totally different type of fanfiction featuring characters from CGI animations. :) Oh, Jack. I know I'm cruel to you.**_

_**This is actually a complete experiment on my part, and based on the number (and types) of reviews I'm getting from this, I'll see how much attention I'll give to this story and whether any future chapters will come in. So, please drop a review and tell/encourage me over what you think!**_

_**Some things I guess I should say:**_

_**I'm sticking to the fact that Jack Frost came from Norse Origins, so instead of being born in Burgess, Pennsylvania, I imagined him in this fanfiction to be born in some village around the Scandinavian regions. For plot convenience, too, since Arendelle is a Norway-based location.**_

_**I know Jack seems too powerful as of this chapter, but again, that's another plot point. You just have to wait and see how it develops. -wink- **_

_**I notice a lot of people use the name "Emma" for Jack's sister, so I stuck with that. I have no idea about Jack's parents or his friends, but well, we like drama. :) **_

_**Oh, and lastly, Happy New Years! :D**_


End file.
